The present invention relates to a novel compound UCY1003 having an analgesic activity, hypotensive activity and antifungal activity, and a process for preparing the same by fermentation.
The present inventors have made screening of microorganisms producing a substance with a useful pharmacological activity and have found that a microorganism belonging to the genus Penicillium isolated from fallen leaves of a Saghalien spruce growing in Onuma Park, Hokkaido, produces a substance having analgesic activity, hypotensive activity and antifungal activity. As a result of further investigations, the present inventors have successfully isolated and purified an active substance UCY1003 and have confirmed from its physicochemical properties that UCY1003 is a novel substance, and thus the present invention has been established.
It has also been clarified from elemental analysis, mass spectrum, IR spectrum, NMR spectrum and other physicochemical properties of UCY1003 that UCY1003 is a substance having a cholesterol skeleton specified by the chemical structure described hereinafter.
Triamcinolone, methylprednisolone and dexamethasone have been known as steroid substances having analgesic activity [Igaku no Ayumi (Development of Medical Science), 139(1), 41 (1986) published by Ishiyaku Shuppan Co., Ltd.].
Further, more than 20 substances have been known as steroid substances having antibacterial or antifungal activity (CRC Handbook of Antibiotic Compounds vol. VI p. 149, 1981 CRC Press, U.S.A.).
UCY1003 is quite different from the above known steroid substances in having a bridging oxygen between 7- and 8-positions, 15- and 18-positions, and 18- and 20-positions, respectively, as is apparent from the structure described hereinafter.